


Spiral

by RoseyWinter



Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: What if the reason Virgil and Logan weren't present in Putting Others First was because they were putting themselves first? Fic based off a theory I had that Virgil didn't show because he was panicking and Logan stayed behind to help him through it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Spiral

"What the f*ck, everybody??"

Virgil cringes down further as he hears Thomas' angry tone echo through the mind scape, squeezing his eyes shut as a jittery numbness overtakes his limbs and his stomach flips over itself once again. He feels his panic rising faster than he can remember to breathe and he's stuck drowning in the piled up events that he hadn't yet had time to dissect properly, trying to focus instead on not making Thomas out to be a bumbling idiot through his weak attempts at social interaction through the wedding.

The softness of his hoodie is barely a comfort as he remembers the awful itch the suit created; layers making everything stick to overly sensitive skin that felt far too stretched over his bones to be normal. The light of his phone was almost too much competition with the outside lights burning his eyes but if he didn't have the phone then he would have had nothing to do with his hands and word crush was a welcome distraction from the tidal wave of emotion he was desperately trying to hold back.

His eyes squeezed tighter at the way he had made them freeze when Lee and Mary Lee had inevitability approached Thomas, frantically shooting down every response that could be seen as anything other than sincere and fine but making Thomas stand awkwardly fumbling with what to say as a result. An involuntary whimper escaped him as he thought of the camera mans dismissal of his less than excited face, too relieved to feel hurt at the prospect of being cut out of a photo.

And they hadn't cared. They hadn't even cared! And now Thomas was angry and guilty and regretful and the emotions were too much to process on top of the events he had yet to get over and the fingernails digging into his palms didn't even feel like anything-

"...."

because it was too much and he couldn't breathe

"..gil..."

and if he couldn't breathe then he wasn't real

"...Virg..."

and if he wasn't real then

"Virgil!"

He gasped out a whine as his eyes darted around frantically before they locked with Logan's, shrinking back at the intense amount of concern shining in the normally passive gaze.

"You can hear me?"

Mouth still gaping open for air that he was only managing to get shallow swallows of he ducked his chin an inch, thankfully satisfying the logical side.

"I'm here for you Virgil, and I won't leave unless you tell me to do so. You are safe, and this will pass." Logan slowly sat back on his heels now that he had the other's attention, aware of Virgil tracking his every move.

"I'm going to breathe and I'd like to you to copy me. Can you do that, Virgil?"

Hearing his name again brought him just a little further out of the fog, tightening his grip on his knees as he managed another small nod. His eyes stayed glued to Logan as the other took in a long, steadying breath, exaggerating the pace and volume for his benefit, which he greatly appreciated as it helped dull the insistant ringing in his ears. His stuttered copied breath was let out too soon, a vice clamping on his chest in light of the mistake.

But Logan only smiled at him reassuredly. "It's okay. Try again."

So he did, and got in a deeper breath than before just as his vision started to blur, letting out the breath much faster than Logan but slower than previously. Again, another breath longer this time, with the gasp out a little less audible than before. Again and again until Logan's exaggerated volume died down and Virgil"s death grip slowly released his aching knees, fingers stiff and far too cold, sweaty as they were.

"Virgil." He looked up at the gentle prompt.

Logan suddenly seemed very unsure of himself as his hands fumble loosely with his tie. "What do you need? Should I leave-"

"No!" Virgil croaked out in urgency. His limbs still tingled as his brain struggled to reestablish reality around him. He felt suddenly exhausted, leaning back against the wall tiredly as he watched Logan. "I can't- please don't go."

They both sat in silence as they listened to the argument still going on above them, Logan nodding as he seemed to gain confidence over his next decision. Virgil watched as he quickly conjured a book and a phone, scooting over to sit beside him before pausing.

"I'm sorry I didn't - I should have asked if this was okay, are you-"

"It's fine, L." Virgil quickly assured him before sliding over to rest tiredly against the other side, feeling himself relax slightly as the physical contact served to ground him further. Logan nodded and flipped open his book, cocking his head to listen to the events still going on before beginning to type in the phone.

"Time for some Logan Lowdowns." Virgil smirked as his eyes slid shut, the steady sound of typing and page flipping lulling him slightly.

'Boy are they in for it now,' he thought tiredly. "Hey, Logan?" He said instead.

The other paused immediately. "Yes, Virgil?"

"Thank you."

"Of course, I'll always be here to help you."

Virgil smiled. "Just my cool teacher being his cool self."

The typing paused again as Logan huffed out a quiet laugh before continuing, letting Virgil settle down further. Content and secure with the knowledge that he would be safe, he drifted off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
